


Mangez, ça ira...

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Dinner, Family, Français | French, Gen, Illnesses, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dîner avec la famille Elric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangez, ça ira...

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Les enfants, à table !"

Edouard et Alphonse se regardent, lâchent leurs chevaliers de plomb et leurs crayons, puis se jettent dans le couloir, descendent les escaliers et arrivent dans la cuisine où leur mère les attend. Trisha leur sourit. Elle a déjà mis la table et disposé dans les assiettes…

"Eeeerk, fait Edouard. Je déteste ça !

\- Voyons mon chéri tu sais bien que…

-Ca fait grandir ? demande innocemment Alphonse.

\- Je ne suis pas petit !

\- Maman, hein c'est vrai que bientôt je serai aussi grand que Ed ?

\- Chéri…

\- Maman je ne suis pas PETIT !

\- Mais non voyons tu n'es pas petit… et puis…

\- Alors pourquoi on doit manger des carottes si Ed n'est pas petit ?

\- Et puis d'abord c'est pas les carottes qui font grandir, c'est la soupe, gros naze !

\- Edouard sois gentil avec ton frère !

\- Ben on a mangé de la soupe hier, idiot !

\- Alphonse !"

Les deux frères se disputent déjà. Trisha pousse un long soupir, avant de s'asseoir brusquement, prise d'un étourdissement. Elle prend sa tête dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que cela passe, et sent bientôt deux petits bras autour de son cou.

"Maman ?"

Al est inquiet. Et il n'est pas le seul. Même s'il n'a pas bougé, Ed la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

"Ce n'est rien mes chéris, ce n'est rien… je… maman a juste une petite faiblesse."

Elle leurs sourit faiblement, mais cela suffit pour les rassurer. Alphonse se rassoit, Edouard regarde maintenant son assiette d'un air dubitatif.

"Mangez mes chéris.

\- J'aime pas les carottes, décrète Ed.

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est excellent pour la santé, pourtant. Vous avez tort.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Alphonse ?

-Si c'est excellent pour la santé, il faut que tu en prenne beaucoup !"

Trisha est déconcertée par cette remarque et reste quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de sourire.

"Merci mon chéri mais je n'ai pas très faim ce soir."

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de négociations, les enfants acceptent de manger. Et Trisha les regarde. Elle les aime, ses garçons. Oui, elle aime ses fils plus que tout au monde. Elle voudrait tellement pouvoir être toujours auprès d'eux… mais elle sait déjà que ce ne sera pas possible.

Lorsqu'un nouvel étourdissement la saisit, elle ne prend même pas la peine de tenter de s'asseoir. Lorsque sa tête rencontre le sol, et qu'elle ne peut qu'entendre que faiblement les cris de ses deux enfants, elle continue de sourire.

"Mangez… mangez… ça… ira…."


End file.
